High School Zombie Response Team
by Keiko-Wolfe
Summary: Zombies attack Konoha! Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Ino have to escape their school and bring the Rookie 9 back together. Shiro want's revenge for her fallen comrades and Itachi and Ayu want to protect their younger siblings... how is this apocalypse going to end? ... Sasusaku Naruhina, Shikaino, KibaOc and ItachiOc ... Be warned quite a few people die... Please review xxx


Sakura shot up in her bed, her breath coming in many short gasps and cold sweat slowly running down her pale skin. She glanced over at her alarm clock and groaned at the time. 2:00am. She stood up and walked over to her large french doors, opened them and stood out on her balcony. She looked over the city of Konoha and ran a hand through her scruffy mess of long, pastel pink hair. She pushed a few stray locks out of her face and the city lights reflected off her bright emerald eyes.

"What the hell was that dream about...?" She scratched her head and leant on her arms to support her tired body. "What's the point of having a fucking nightmare, if I can't bloody well remember what it was about when I wake up!?"

The pinkette threw about a few more curses and a thud, followed by a smash came from inside. She walked back in to find a photo had fallen off her cabnit. She went over to it and picked it up, examining the picture through the shattered glass. It was a twelve year old picture of herself and her two childhood friends Naruto and Sasuke. They were all close once, but Naruto and Sasuke both left Konoha during middle school and when they returned, the trio never seemed to get back together.

"The wind must of blown it off the cabnit... I really should find a better home for this picture..." Despite her previous words, Sakura placed the photo exactlly where it was before and crawled back into her bed, leaving the balcony doors open. She fell back to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

/

Sakura's breath came in short, heavy gasps and she clutched onto her baseball bat, pressing her back against the classroom door. A dark red substance had stained her school uniform that had been slightly torn from the mornings previous events. The day had started like any other until there was an announcement over the school broadcasting system that made everyone suddenly run out of the classes screaming for their lives. Whatever had happened in the broadcasting room was only the beginning of what had later come. Blood splattered the hallways and students, that looked dead, some even missing limbs, were dragging themselves up and limping around the corridors. The "alive" people who were unfortunate enough to come into contact with these walking corpses, would suddenly get pounced on and savaged by them until they too, would become one of them. Sakura was in the middle of packing away the sports equipment when one had attacked her and now she was sat with her back against the door, straining to keep the creatures from coming into the room she was currently occupying. A couple of people came out from there hiding spots and looked over at Sakura with horrified expressions. One of them, who turned out to be Sakura's best friend, Ino, ran over to the pinkette and quickly turned the lock and bolted the door at both the top and bottom.

"You know I have understood why they installed so many locks, but now I couldn't be happier..." Ino offered a hand to Sakura and the girl gladly accepted and was pulled to her feet.

"I don't think we should get too excited. I've seen those things take down the doors to the science labs. They are bloody strong and hard to fucking kill." Sakura looked around the room and nodded. "We should barricade the door. We don't want anything getting in." Ino agreed and the two girls began to work together to flip tables over and block the doors. The three other people in the room also began to help and in the end they all collapsed in the center of the room.

"So, I am guessing you are the smart few who did as the annoucment said and remained in the classroom." They each nodded their heads.

"Forehead you are a genius!" Ino exclaimed sarcasically and Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I know Pig, there is no one who can compare!" Sakura turned to the other three and studied them carefully. She didn't recognise any of them. "Alright everyone, you do know we can't stay here forever, right?"

"Yeah but how are we going to get passed those things? Just what the hell is happening?!"

"I'm not too sure but it would be best to avoid getting bitten by one of them. By the looks of it thats how they spread the disease."

"How did you manage to get here, anyway?"

"I ran and hit whatever I could in hopes it would die!"

"Wait you're Haruno Sakura aren't you?!" One of the people looked at Sakura with wide eyes. "You're the Bloody Blossom everyone talks about!"

"I believe so, unless there is any other girl named Sakura with pink hair and green eyes... Bloody Blossom... I like it, they really out did themselves this time."

"But that means you, yo-you're a d-d-d-de-delinquent!"

"Yeah, so what."

"My mother said to never go near a d-delinquent!" Sakura just gave the girl a blank look.

"In this particular moment, don't you think she would make an exception? I mean with your life on the line and all?" Sakura smirked when the girl nodded. "Don't worry, if we make it out of this, your mother will never know!" The girl smiled at Sakura's emphasised comment and the other two, unnamed students, held each others hands comforting one another. A sudden blood curling scream shot through the air and Sakura's eyes had widened considerably. One of the girls screamed and Sakura pounced on top of her, knocking the girls boyfriend over, and covered her mouth, hoping to muffled the sound.

"What the hell do you think you're doi..." Sakura turned and glared at the boy, instantly shutting him up.

"Both of you need to shut the fuck up! If you think about it carefully, we have no idea what those things out there are, only that they are our former classmates. For all we know they could find us by the way we smell. They could find us by seeing us or maybe, just maybe, they could locate us because we are making too much noise. We need to consider all of the factors of the situation or we will die a very painful death!" Sakura's voice was in a very threatening whisper and the couple nodded at the pinkette. She removed her hand from the girls mouth and climbed off of her. The girl scrabbled back to her boyfriend and Sakura sat back next to Ino.

"We need to get out of here..."

"Yeah, but how?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to think of something quick. I'm not comfortable being stuck in a room with no food or water." Ino nodded and the two girls began to discus a plan.

\

A girl of about seventeen swung herself down from an air vent and landed almost silently in an empty corridor of Anbu academy. Her shaggy, white hair was twisted into a single braid that fell just beneath her butt and her scruffy fringe covered her forehead. Her left eye was covered by a white, doctors eye patch, while her right eye displayed a deep onyx colour. Three scratch like scars marked the back of her left cheek. She was dressed in a simple, long sleeved, black sailor uniform with a red collar and red necktie. Her hands had adopted a pair of black fingerless gloves while her feet remained bare. A pair of twin guns were strapped to her thighs. She surveyed the area before making a quick hand signal and walked out of the way, unsheathing the katana she had strapped to her back.

A boy was next to drop out of the air vent. He was only a little taller than the girl and his honey blonde hair had been half pulled back into a scruffy tail, his messy fringe slightly obscuring his bright emerald eyes. He was dressed in a simple pair of black trousers and a white shirt over the top of a green vest. A black anbu tattoo peered out from beneath the sleeve of his left arm. He wore a single fingerless glove on his right hand and held a black gun with gold detailing in his palm. He ran over to the small white haired girl and another boy dropped from the air vent.

The boy ran a hand through his spikey mess of dark red hair and glanced over at his teammates with dark onyx eyes. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a black waist coat and gun holster over the top alongside a pair of black trousers. He wore a fingerless black glove on his left hand and held a dark red hand gun with black detailing within it. He flicked his eyes to the side and a corpse came into the veiw of the trio. The small white haired girl smirked and held her sword at the ready.

"Daisuke I need you to shoot the corpse in the head. After that they will all begin to come towards the sound and we all know the blood bath that'll create. You and Misaki will need to cover the back and I'll take down any that we come across on our way out. Understood?" Both boys nodded and the red head, Daisuke did as he was told and shot the creature, directly inbetween the eyes. The bang echoed through the halls and a large amount of inhuman noises and growls came after, closely followed by heavy footsteps and dragging noises.

"Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I think now would be a good time to go!" A large amount of the creatures suddenly piled around the corner and Shiro pulled a comical shocked face and nodded.

"I think so too!" The trio began to run down the corridior in the opposite direction to the creatures. As they turned a corner more of the corpses appeared. Shiro slashed at them before they even got a chance to attack and her hair began to stain red. They hastily made it to the back door of the school. Shiro took down another corpse before forcing the door open with a powerful kick and running out into the fresh air. "I never knew our school had so many bloody students!"

Misaki jumped through the door and Daisuke was about to slam the door shut when a pale hand grabbed hold of his leg. A sickening crunching sound filled the air and Shiro quickly moved, seperating the hand from it's owner and shuting the door, making sure to lock all the bolts. Daisuke crashed to the ground after putting pressure on his foot, that still had the hand attatched.

"Shit, where the fuck did that one come from?!" Daisuke cursed and Misaki quickly moved to his side. Shiro began to examine his foot and turned her nose up at the rotting arm in front of her.

"Well that is seriously disgusting... We should be fine here for a while, hardly any students use this door and it's made of titanium so it should be good for quite some time, but we don't know the strength of those things yet. Most of the students managed to get into the emergancy bunkers before so we kinda have to defend for ourselves." The boys nodded and Shiro poked the arm. "Anyway we should get this off and see to what extent the damage is to your leg."

"Ahh, yeah."

"Misaki hold him down!" The blonde smirked and Daisuke gulped.

"As you wish..." Misaki held Daisuke's arms back and Shiro began to break the finger back on the now stiff arm. Several snapping sounds were produced and on the last finger the limb just dropped off. Shiro cringed and grabbed a packet of cigerettes from a pocket in her skirt and quickly lit one up with a lighter she had taken out at the same time. She pressed it against the arm and was surprised at how quickly the whole thing went up in flames and turned to ash. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her friends leg. She poked the bone that was sticking out and the boy yelped in a deep voice.

"Well this is going to hurt!"

"What do you m... ahhhhhh!" Shiro forcefully pushed it back into his leg and carefully realigned the bone. "You could at least give me some warning!"

"I did... didn't I, Misaki?"

"She actually did this time..."

"... So what's the damage?"

"Well your bone had completely snapped... in two... well maybe three..."

"Damn..."

"Shiro and I are going to need to carry you..."

"Errr, how about no... Have you seen the size of me? You two wouldn't be able to get a mile carrying me."

"Well, what are we going to do then?"

"You and Misaki will have to go on without me!"

"No."

"Absolutly not!"

"Just think about it! We will get nowhere carring me and most proberly die. But if you go without me, then at least you both can survive!" Shiro looked away from her friend and removed her gun from one of her holsters.

"Give me your gun." Daisuke smiled and passed her his gun. She then passed him her own gun and her hair shadowed her face.

"Thanks Shiro." Daisuke lent towards the girl and gently kissed her forehead. "Good luck..."

"You too... Misaki, let's go..."

"Misaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her."

"I will idiot." Misaki and Shiro walked off, leaving Daisuke with a smile on his face. Once he was no longer in sight a loud gun shot was fired and Shiro suddenly embraced Misaki and cried into his chest. He gently stroke the back of her head a tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

/

Sakura and Ino finished their plan just as the corpses began to attack the door they had barricaded. Sakura signaled everyone to come over and they all did so.

"Sakura and I have came up with a plan. But not everyone will be willing to do this though..."

"What have we got to do?" Ino nodded to Sakura and the pinkette began to explain.

"As you all know, we are on the second floor, one room away from the indoor swimming pool. Because of what happened last month, the pool has been locked up and no one should be in there. We have to get into that building and we should be able to stay alive for about two days before facing any problems. Also if the dead people out there do react to smell, then the chorine should mask the smell."

"What do you mean? How can we survive with no food?"

"I used to use the swimming pool as a place for me to skip class. In the storage cupboard I have enough food to feed us for two days if we ration it carefully."

"But how will we get there?"

"We climb over. The window ledges are strong enough to support our weight and the window nearest to this room is always open."

"How do you know that?"

"I am the one who keeps it open."

"I don't think I can do it. It seems like a lot of work and I have no sense of balance."

"Well you can either fall to your death or be eaten alive... Personally, I would rather fall..." Everyone nodded and walked over to the window closest to the front of the room. Sakura opened the window and climbed out first. She shuffled along the edge and Ino climbed out after there was enough room for her to do so. The other three followed not too long after and the group slowly made their way across the second class room's window. Sakura peeked in to the window and held her breath. Her own classmates, that she had known, were being savagely torn apart and eaten. One of the girls at the back noticed what was happening inside the classroom and jumped back, slipping off the window ledge and snapped her neck as she landed. The other girl screamed at the death of her friend and the corpses behind the glass all snapped their heads in their direction.

"Shit! Move faster!" Sakura cursed and began to take quicker and wider steps. Ino followed suit. The window smashed as a corpse lept through the window taking the girl down with it. The boy screamed as his girlfriend grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him down with her and the undead. Sakura made it to the half meter gap between the two buildings and pulled herself up and through the window. She quickly turned around and began to help Ino through the small and high window. A corpse lept towards them and Sakura manage to pull in threw the window just in time. Ino landed on top of Sakura and both girls laughed at their current situation.

"Holy shit, Sakura, any longer and I would of been dinner."

"Yeah... We should close the window..." Ino climbed off of Sakura and quickly moved to the window and closed it desperatly.

"It was a shame about the others..."

"Yeah, but we knew the girls wouldn't of made it..."

"I wasn't expecting the boy to go as well though..."

"Yeah... Anyway. We should go grab something to eat now, we apparantly have food to spare..." Both girls stood on the viewing area of the building and quickly moved down the stairs to the swinmming pool level. They entered the storage room and Sakura removed one of the large floor slabs and cursed when the space turned out to be empty. "Where the fuck is it?!"

"What's the matter?"

"The foods gone!"

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean gone... missing, they even took my lucky baseball bat!"

"Shit... why do you have a baseball bat in there?"

"I like to keep my special things close..." Footsteps sounded from another part of the building and Sakura suddenly turned on the defensive. "Ino get behind me..."

A pair of voices echoes through the building and Ino carefully placed her hand against the wall and searched for the light switch. She found it and quickly flipped it on. Two boys and a girl walked across the opposite side of the room of the girls and Sakura glared after spotting on of them with her baseball bat and one with the two large bags of food.

"I am going to kill them!" Sakura suddenly ran at the two boys and quickly took down the blonde, taking her baseball bat from his hands. "This is mine, you got that you bloody bastard!" Her emerald eyes shot a death glared at the boy and he gulped, fear sparking in his bright blue eyes.

"S-Sakura!? Is that y-you?" Sakura recognised the boys voice and her eyes widened as she looked at her old best friend Naruto.

"What the hell Naruto?!" She looked up at the other boy to have her emerald orbs clash with onyx. "Sasuke!" Ino walked over and tired to cover up a chuckle.

"Sakura, I really question your priorities sometimes..." Sakura's eyes finally settled on Karin who was clinging onto Sasuke's arm tightly. Sakura sighed and climbed off Naruto and offered her hand to help him up which he accepted. She looked down at the bag in Sasuke's hands and raised her eyebrows.

"I believe that is mine..." She pointed to the bag and Karin sneered.

"Oh yeah, says who? It's not like it has your name on it!" Sakura laughed.

"Ha! Strangly enough I had prepared for a comment like that... Look in the bag!" Karin did so and everything had a label with "Property of Haruno Sakura" stuck on it.

"Why the hell would you label your food?"

"So bitches like you don't eat it all!"

"Excus..."

"So, end of reunion, how did you all get in here?"

"Through the door, Sasuke had the key."

"Alright and how did you find my stash?"

"The slab was loose..."

"Ahhh... So are we going to fight for this building or can we all just get along?"

"Ha! Like we'd get along with you!"

"... On second thought can we all just get along with out the slut?"

"Hey. Well you're just jealous because I'm dating Sasuke and he rejected you!"

"Ohhhh, now you are just being a fucking cocky bitch... I bet you'd look real good with a black eye and a couple of teeth missing." Ino placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and warned the girl in a low voice.

"Sakura, calm the fuck down..." Sakura looked away from the red head and turned back to Sasuke.

"I would appreciate it if you would give me one of the bags and then we can all go our seperate ways." The boy just nodded and bassed her a bag and the two girls walked off. Naruto watched with a shocked expression.

"Wait, stop! Why the hell are we seperating?! We would work so much better as a team! Like the old days when we were Team 7 of the Rookie 9!" Sakura turned around and smiled at Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto but I am not the same little girl I used to be, times have changed."

"Yeah but we could try and bring the whole Rookie 9 back together again!"

"Why now Naruto?"

"Why not now? What better time than when our lives are in danger?! And think about Ino, she hasn't seen the other members of Team 10 in like forever." Sakura turned to Ino with a questioning look.

"Your call Piggy?"

"I want to know if Choji and Shikamaru are still alive..."

"Alright then... Naruto, just promise me one thing..."

"What?"

"Don't leave me again..."

"I won't"

/

Shiro and Misaki broke into the schools garage and checked the surroundings, guns at the ready.

"Clear, what about your side Shiro?"

"Clear!"

They both ran over to something hidden beneath a large dust cover and pulled the white sheet off revealing a pair of black motorbikes. Shiro checked the fuel tanks and suddenly stopped what she was doing...

"Misaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it a little too qu...Misaki!" A corpse suddenly jumped out from behind a car and pounced on Misaki. Shiro quickly shot the creature and kicked it off the boy. Misaki sat by clutching his wrist and Shiro's eyes widened drastically when they settled on the large bite mark welling up with blood. "... no..." Misaki looked up at Shiro and smiled with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shi-chan..."

"No... I can't loose you too..." Tears began to build in her eyes and Misaki held his gun out to her.

"Shiro, I need you to do this for me..."

"No..."

"I'm afraid I can't do it myself... I'm not as strong as Daisuke..."

"I'm sorry... I should have noticed earlier..."

"It's not your fault, I was careless." Shiro took the gun and embraced Misaki tightly.

"I am going to get revenge..."

"I know..."

"I don't care how long it takes!"

"I know..." Misaki lifted up Shiro's face and looked her deep in the eyes. "I love you Shiro, and I always will... even when I am dead."

"I love you too..." Misaki kissed her. At first it was slow and gentle but it quickly turned passionate but at the same time desperate. They parted for air and tears began to roll down Shiro's cheeks. Misaki wiped it away and smiled.

"I hate it when you cry..." Shiro stepped away and pointed her gun towards Misaki.

"Good bye..." She pulled the trigger.

/

"Itachi, how much longer until we reach Anbu?" Ayu questioned from the passengers seat of the black van she and her boyfriend had occupied. Both of them were about 23. Ayu glanced out of the window and looked at the corpse dotting the street, disgust clear in her bright blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was braided to the side a faded to red and slowly to black at the ends. She checked her phone and sighed at the empty bars of signal. "I want to see if my brothers okay..."

"I want to see mine too, but Anbu is closer and my sisters there." A large silver, half wolf dog barked in the back of the van and Itachi smirked. "And Silver will kill me if I don't get Shiro..."

"Ahh, okay... I better get to kill some zombies then!"

"Of course my love..."


End file.
